


Next Time

by inkedceci



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedceci/pseuds/inkedceci
Summary: Wonwoo was on his way home from grocery shopping when a dog started chasing him down the street. A man in a tuxedo started chasing him down the street. A man in a tuxedo appeared before him and he thought he was being rescued. But oh, he was wrong.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't gain much attention on Twitter, so I'm posting it here. Please give it lots of love.

Wonwoo groans and rolls over on his stomach when he hears his best friend humming a loud tune in the ungodly hour of twelve noon. It’s the weekend for heaven’s sake! He shouldn’t be up until three or four in the afternoon. He needs the rest after a week of chasing deadlines. But soonyoung choose to disturb his slumber and peace.

“Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty.” Soonyoung beckons while ruffling his already messed up hair.

“No.”

“Come on. You need to do the laundry and groceries today.”

“Why can’t you do it?” He asks and then pleads. “Promise I’ll do the chores for two weeks straight if you do me a solid now.”

His best waves an insistent finger. “No can do, my friend. See, I have a date with Jihoon.”

Wonwoo raises his head from the pillow and quirks an eyebrow at that statement. “Does he even know it’s a date? Or are you assuming again?”

Soonyoung pouts at that and put his hands on his hips. “I’ll have you know that he’s aware that this is going to be a date. Like the romantic kind. He even said he’s going to buy me flowers! Then he proceeds to get teary- eyed just thinking about the gesture that hasn’t happened yet.

Wonwoo lets out a whoop in support. He knows how much this means to his best friend. The latter has been pining over Wonwoo’s co-worker for a good amount of time now. And it’s time to see some progress between them because heaven knows how the sexual tension between Soonyoung and Jihoon is killing him.

Soonyoung drown himself with perfume before turning back to Wonwoo who went back to lying face down on his bed. “So, how do I look?”

“Are you wearing that tight leather pants I told you about?”

“Uhm… yes?”

Wonwoo raises his thumb up, not even bothering to lift his head off his pillow.

“You didn’t even look!”

“Jihoon loves those pants. He thinks your thighs look good on them.”

He hears Soonyoung sputters in disbelief trying to come up with a proper response. He ca imagine how red in the face his best friend is. He smirks at that thought.

Soonyoung shuffles around their shared room for his footwear and he reminds Wonwoo of the chores that he needed to complete today. Wonwoo can only groan in agreement.

“Get yourself some dinner. Don’t wait up for me1” Soonyoung calls out before slamming the door shut in his hurried exit. 

Wonwoo tries to go back to sleep but to no avail. He’s a very sensitive sleeper. So he decides to get up and play Fortnite instead.

The chores can wait.

\----------*

Mingyu is all over the place, trying to make sure that everything is running perfectly. Today’s his sister’s wedding and everyone is rushing around and doing some last-minute adjustments. He’s fussing over his own tuxedo and corsage while his sister sits in front of the vanity mirror, angling her veil better with no care for the world.

“Is everything okay?” She queries as Mingyu finishes a call with the catering service.

“Of course. Everything’s in place. I’m here, so you don’t have to worry about anything.” Mingyu puffs his chest out in confidence.

“That means you’re of no use to me now. You can leave. Don’t bother with the ceremony.” Her sister waves off. 

Mingyu sticks his tongue out. “I couldn’t miss your ugly, crying face. And you love me too much to kick me out of the wedding.” He proceeds to rub his sister’s cheeks with his own.

“YAH! MY MAKEUP!”

Before his sister can wrestle him and ruin the wedding dress and tuxedo, their parents come in with their dog in tow. Their mother ushers them out of the room. He is handed with Aji’s leash as his sister covers herself with her veil and links arm with their father’s.

“Make sure Aji behaves. She might run away with our wedding rings.”

“But Aji won’t listen to me.” Mingyu whines.

His sister glares at him through the veil and Mingyu can’t do anything but grunt in agreement. She proceeds to the waiting limousine, leaving him and the dog alone.

Mingyu sits down so that he’s within Aji’s eye level. “It’s you and me, girl. Please be kind to me. Even just for one day. Okay?” He extends his hand for a handshake, but Aji ignores it.

Mingyu can only sigh. It’s going to be a very long event. Hopefully, he can survive being the assistant to the ring bearer.

\----------*

Wonwoo groans as he heaves the laundry bag on both arms. He should really take up Jihoon’s offer to go to the gym and workout. His physical strength is not at its best and he can really use some exercise. But then again, Jihoon goes with Soonyoung to the gym and he doesn’t want to third-wheel them anymore.

He continues on his Saturday chores and goes to nearest grocery store. He goes from aisle to aisle, getting and checking his mental grocery list. In half an hour, his shopping cart is piling up with supplies. He doesn’t understand why he and Soonyoung needs this much. There’s only two of them and seldom do they have guests in their shared flat. But then again, all they have in their fridge is junk. They really should cut down on snacks and cup ramen.

He pays for everything and groans as he sees three additional bags on the counter.

He waddles out of the grocery store with an armful of bags--- two in each arm and another one that he’s hugging in his chest. It’s a miracle that he managed to balance them well and still have enough room to sneak a bite of his popsicle. This is the peak of his physical strength.

He should take the bus, but then he’s in the mood to walk his way back to their flat. There weren’t too many people in the streets, though it’s a weekend. It isn’t everyday that he gets the luxury to walk and enjoy the view and the fresh air. He’s always in a rush and cooped- up in his air- conditioned cubicle. Also, he can use a trip down the cat café that he frequents.

As he was finishing his popsicle, he hears a loud bark from behind him. He turns a round and sees a small, white dog running towards him. He does what any sane human does in that situation.  
He runs.

The dog barks at him incessantly, still trailing behind him in a furious chase. He knows the dog is gaining on him because he can hear the leash getting dragged on the hard concrete. He feels a nip at the back of his slider slippers. He shakes the dog off and in the process, lost his slipper.

He runs into a dead end, but then he spots a fire hydrant. He climbs and stands on the small elevated place, balancing on his one- less- slippered feet. The small dog is below him, carrying his forgotten slipper in its mouth, It lets go of his precious footwear to resume its loud barking at him.

“S-shoo!” He threatens the dog with his popsicle stick.

“bark!” 

“I know you’re a small dog and I’m a grown man. But I’m really scared right now, So please be kind and go away.” He begs the small white monster.

The dog starts to back away. “Good boy.” He croons.

It suddenly growls at him. He almost fell off the hydrant.

“I’m so sorry! I DIDN’T KNOW YOU’RE A GIRL!”

The dog is now leaping for him, trying to reach him. If he surrenders his place in the hydrant, he’ll be a dead meat. The dog’s going to devour him alive and with no mercy.

Wonwoo didn’t always have this insane fear of dogs. He loves all animals even the ones in the farm. But when they were young, he went to a dog park with to play with Soonyoung’s family dog. Out of nowhere, an overexcited terrier slammed him down to the ground and started jumping on his chest, lapping at his face. The other thoughts must have thought that he was playing with the terrier, so they joined them. He got squashed by both small and large dogs. They were dragging him on the ground in all directions. Good thing Soonyoung came and rescued him. He chased them away with a stick and released his chicken to drive them away. (Soonyoung’s second best friend was a chicken. But that’s another story to tell in another time.) By the time his best friend reached him, he’s already covered in fur and slobber, crying and shaking in his best friend’s tiny arms. From that day on, he vowed to himself to stay away from dogs.

While he was reminiscing his traumatic past, he spots a man from his peripheral view. His heart leaps in hope as the man comes near them. Wonwoo can see him running towards him and the dog. Finally, the man stops right in front of them, panting.

Wonwoo is filled with glee. He’s going to be saved now! “Please, help me. I know it’s a small dog, BUT THEY’RE THE MOST DANGEROUS! THEY’RE OUT FOR BLOOD!”

“bark!!!”

“See? So, please get that monster away from me.” Wonwoo whimpers as he stays perched on the fire hydrant in an attempt to get away from the tiny menace who looks angrier now.”

Then the dog sees an opening and attacks the man. It chomps on the man’s bare ankle. The latter is now crouched down on the ground in immense pain.

Out of pure instinct, Wonwoo jumps down from the fire hydrant and puts himself between the man and the raging monster. He knows this is going to end him in a fatal condition, but at least it will be a heroic death.

“Bad dog!” He admonishes.

The dog steps back and looks at him. Did she just roll her eyes at him?

“Yah! You can’t call my dog bad names.”

He whips around to glare at the injured man and in an unconstrained fury, yells. “THIS IS YOUR DOG?!”

\----------*

The wedding was a blur. The ceremony went with no interruptions. Aji had been in her best behavior, delivering the rings to the bride and groom without a hitch and making all the guests coo at her adorableness. She settled next to Mingyu with no clamor whatsoever. But nothing comes with a price. Mingyu should’ve known beforehand that Aji is the calm before the storm.

At the reception, everyone is being served with beverages. One by one the guests give their messages and recounts memories with the bride and groom. Mingyu wants to avoid the drama because for sure he’ll be a crying mess by the end of the event. So, he chose to stay away and Aji was a very welcome distraction.

The dog tugs on its leash and gestures for Mingyu to walk with her. He obliges. Aji must have gotten bored with all the sitting still. Normally, she’s a very active dog and always runs around whenever she has a chance. But today, she hast to keep her energy in check to abide to the bride’s wedding wishes. Now, that she’s out of the reception hall and into the big lobby, she drags Mingyu until the latter has o choice, but to let go of her leash. She prances around the hall and barks happily at the incoming guests and rushing bellboys. Mingyu lets her be. As long as she doesn’t disappear from his sight then he’s ----

He sees Aji making her way to the revolving doors and out into the streets.

“Oh no, you don’t. Aji! No!” Mingyu dashes for the door, bumping into other guests. He couldn’t bow in apology because his eyes are on his escaped dog.

The dog has gained a few feet away from him and even with his long legs, it’s hard to keep up with a dg who is exhilarated to run in freedom. His dog stops in front of the pedestrian lane. Mingyu is relieved but then his dog dashes across the lane as soon as she spots a man in red tracksuit. She starts chasing the poor, unsuspecting civilian. Mingyu hears a loud, baritone scream.

He steps on the pedestrian only for a car to honk at him. It made him step back on the pavement. The light has signaled red already. He has to wait a minute before he can cross the street. And by that time, he doesn’t know what Aji’s going to do to the poor guy.

Once the light turns green, Mingy makes his way and starts calling out for Aji. He can’t spot his dog anywhere.

He continues walking down the path of wet concrete and narrowing alleys when he hears an incessant barking. That spurs him on and he follows the sound.

“Aji, you----”

The sight before him was something he was not expecting entirely. The red tracksuit man is perched on a fire hydrant, visibly trembling while shooing his dog with a popsicle stick. Aji is not threatened as she circles the hydrant in excitement. His dog wants to play with the stranger, but Mingyu doesn’t think the other got the same intention.

He runs towards them. Aji must have noticed his presence because his dog peels her eyes off the stranger and turn to look at him instead, He reaches them, heaving deep breaths. He hasn’t run that far since he quit the treadmill in the gym. 

Red tracksuit guy calls out for help. Mingyu understands but he holds up a hand in the air, signaling the other to wait. He’s still trying to suck air back to his lungs after that marathon Aji put him into. 

For no reason at all, Aji bit his ankle. He crouches in pain and clutches his injured ankle. The man leaps into his rescue. It would have been really chivalrous of the stranger if the latter wasn’t trembling in fear in front of a relatively small dog.

“Bad dog!”

“Yah! Don’t say bad words about my dog!” He yells back at the stranger, 

Aji may not be the best dog and they might not be in good terms all the rime, but no one should dare badmouth his dog, Not in front of him. Not even when the said stranger is handsome as fuck.

The man turned to him with a pointed look. “THIS IS YOUR DOG?!” 

“Uhm… yes?” Now, it’s his turn to tremble. If this was an anime series, flames would be erupting from the man’s eyes because of the intense fury he’s emitting.

The stranger strides forward, drops his grocery bags and grabs him by the collar. “You idiot1 How could you leave your dog unattended?! Someone could have gotten hurt. Your dog could’ve gotten harmed. I could’ve been killed because of your recklessness.”

“Oh, come one. Look at Aji. She’s a sweetheart.” He gestures towards his dog. Aji bares her teeth to show a smile. But it doesn’t deter the other man. “Well, just to state the obvious, I’m the only one hurt in this situation.”

“And you’re going to hurt more.” The guy snarls. He wraps his hands around Mingyu’s neck to choke him. “You don’t deserve to own an animal.”

Mingyu raises both arms in the air to show that he surrenders. “You’re cute and all, but I’m not really into choking. Unless, we switch places.”

The man lets him go of his neck like he’s scorched. He picks up one of his grocery bag and pounds Mingyu with it. “You pervert!”

Mingyu didn’t expect that to come out of his mouth. His brain- to- mouth filter is really under maintenance and this is one of the examples.

“Aji, help!” He calls out to his dog. 

His traitor of a dog has found a bed on the concrete ground and is currently (fake) napping. He knows because he sees her open one eye and watch as his owner is getting assaulted in his behalf.

“Okay that’s it.” Mingyu announces before seizing the man’s arms. He grips them tight which halts the other in his actions. He smirks and leans forward, foreheads almost touching. They’re just a breath away. 

No one has ever resisted the Mingyu charisma, this man is going to fall for his charms----

Then the man headbutts him.

“Man! What’s wrong with you?!” He exclaims.

It’s the other’s turn to smirk.

\----------*

Wonwoo is sitting down on the pavement, nursing his bruised forehead with a cold bottle of yogurt drink. But the grin in his face doesn’t leave his face. He won the fight against the dog! Well, technically against his fear of the small dog and against the dog owner. But still.

He glances at the dog owner beside him, Mingyu (they had done the introductions after the whole tension) who is holding a Gatorade to his also injured forehead. The giant is pouting and he can’t help, but laugh at his poor condition.

“You think this us funny?” Mingyu sneers at him. Wonwoo shrugs, amused. Then the taller proceeds to fake sobs. “My poor, handsome face. You have tainted this blessing. My future. What will become of my future?

Wonwoo has had enough of Mingyu’s whining and grab the Gatorade from him. He hits the latter on the arm.

“Ow, ow! This is assault. I’m reporting you to the police.” He turns to his uncaring dog. “Aji-yah, protect me.” But the dog remains unbothered.

They were cut off by a loud ringtone coming from Mingyu. Wonwoo halts his ponding on Mingyu’s arms. The other answers the phone with an apologetic tone. He’s even bowing as if the other person on the other line could see him. 

That’s his cue.

Wonwoo stands up and slings the groceries on his arms again. It’s getting dark and his stomach is begging him to eat some dinner. He says a quiet good bye to Mingyu as the other is still on the phone. Aji perks up at his leaving and he aims a tiny wave at the dog.

He’s about to walk away when he feels a tight grip on his wrist. He rolls his eyes before turning to Mingyu.

“What now?” He asks in a tired and dry tone.

Mingyu raises a hand, asking him to wait. Wonwoo is really starting to hate that gesture.  
“I’m bringing in another guest. You can’t say no.” Mingyu says to the caller. He cuts the phone call and beams at Wonwoo. “You’re coming with me?”

“Excuse me?”

“There’s free food.” Mingyu tempts him.

“No, thanks. I have food, too.” He gestures to his groceries.

The taller huffs ins protest. He pulls himself up using his grip on Wonwoo. Wonwoo almost topples forward and land on the other. Good thing, he didn’t.

Mingyu dusts off his pants and shoots a pleading gaze at Wonwoo. “Please? This is my way of apologizing for Aji’s actions.”

“I’m okay, really. And besides, my roommate is waiting for me.” That’s a deliberate lie. Soonyoung won’t definitely be waiting for him. For sure his best friend’s going to spend the night at Jihoon’s. But Mingyu doesn’t need to do that.

Mingyu resorts to his ultimate weapon. Pouting. “Oh, come on. I’m injured. I can’t walk back to the hotel on my own. You also headbutted me and I’m still a bit dizzy from it. So, you really have to come with me.” He leans against Wonwoo’ shoulder, intensifying the big, puppy eyes. “Pretty please?”

The nerve, But Wonwoo feels guilty somehow. His stomach makes the final decision for him. It rumbles in loud agreement.

“Fine. But you’re bringing some of my groceries.” He shoves two bags on Mingyu’s chest.

Mingyu doesn’t protest as he slings two bags on his arm, But he also wraps and arm around Wonwoo’s waist. Wonwoo shots him a sharp look, but Mingyu just lets out a grin, showing off his canines. 

“I’m injured, remember?”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes at him. But he’s too hungry to care. And off they go. Mingyu limping his way back to the hotel with Aji following them behind.

\----------*

Mingyu leads Wonwoo inside the hotel, but the other hesitates at the entrance.

“I can’t come in.”

“Why not?” Mingyu is baffled. He’s the brother of the bride. There’s no need to worry about the invitation.

Wonwoo lets out an exasperated sigh. The other eyes his red tracksuit and Mingyu goes, “But you look cute in them.” The dark- haired boy pointed a bland ‘Really?’ look. And then realization hits Mingyu. “Oh.”

He stops leaning against Wonwoo and steps back. He takes off his coat and drapes it over Wonwoo’s shoulders.

“Tada! Now, you’re good to go.” He grins.

Wonwoo looks down on the coat. It’s a bit big on him, considering that Mingyu is wider than him in frame. But it wraps around the former in a cozy way and Mingyu can feel himself getting warm at the thought of Wonwoo being enveloped in his coat. The staring must have been longer than any of them intended because Wonwoo clears his throat rather loudly. Mingyu snaps out of it and gestures for Wonwoo to go through the revolving doors.

“After you, milady.” Wonwoo gives him a light kick before entering.

The dining hall is buzzing with excitement as the food is being served left and right. No one is paying attention to their entrance since everyone is preoccupied with eating. But the crowd stills overwhelmed Wonwoo and he might have frozen in place. He grabs the back of Mingyu’s shirt and lets him lead through the maze of decorated tables. At some point, Wonwoo must have tripped on something because he was suddenly shoved against his Mingyu’s back.

“Sorry.” Wonwoo mutters.

Mingyu has had enough of it and decides to just link his arm on Wonwoo’s and gently guide him to a table at the corner of the room. He pulls a chair for him before beckoning the waiter. Wonwoo has his head down most of the time, examining the table cloth like it’s the most interesting piece thing in the whole world.

Aji has settled herself on the chair next to Mingyu, She barks at Wonwoo’s direction as if asking her owner to do something about him.

Mingyu pats her head. “I know.”

They went through dinner in silence. Mingyu thinks he should strike up a conversation because he basically dragged him into this situation but Wonwoo refused to lift his head since they sat down. So he just sits there, minding his own dinner and admiring Wonwoo’s profile.

Aji jumps in her seat and into his lap. It surprised Mingyu and he swallowed his food too early, He lets out a loud series of cough as the food goes down on a different pipe. That alerts Wonwoo as the other hurriedly hands him a glass of water. Mingyu takes it and downs it in one go. He then pounds on his chest to get the food down.

“Are you okay?” Wonwoo has an adorable crease on his forehead. 

Mingyu wants to raise a thumbs up, but he notices that Wonwoo had clasped his hand in worry. So, he just coughs out, “Yup… still alive.”

His moment with Wonwoo is short- lived as he feels a loud slap on his back. Wonwoo’s eyes went as big as saucers. Adorable. 

Mingyu doesn’t want to do it but he tears his attention away from Wonwoo. He sees his sister with head tilted and hands on her hips.

“And where have you been, Mister?”

“Chasing my favorite girl.”

“I thought you ditched me on my wedding day you---” Mingji trails off as her eyes landed on Wonwoo. “Ohohoho. I thought you said you don’t have a date today.”

“He’s a friend.” Mingyu provides. “Sis, this is Wonwoo. Wonwoo, my brat of a sister, Mingji.” He receives another hard slap on his back. Is it Assault Mingyu Day today? 

His sister extends a friendly hand to Wonwoo, beaming from ear to ear. She looks too pleased in his opinion. Which is kind of suspicious.

“Hello, nice to meet you, ‘Mingyu’s friend’.”

Wonwoo receives her handshake. “Nice to meet you, too and congratulations on your wedding. I’m sorry for crashing in.”

Mingji waves a hand in dismissal. “It’s okay. You can crash in our other family gatherings.”

“Eh?” Wonwoo gapes at her.

“Mingji just pats him on the cheek like a mom to a child, “I like you. Let’s talk. I’ve got a lot of dirt on me that I can share. There was this time when he----"

Before Wonwoo can process anything about why Mingyu’s sister is being overly familiar with him, Mingyu manages to drag his sister away. She’s just going to embarrassed him if their conversation keeps on so might as well keep them apart while he can.

“A little overprotective, are we?” Mingji teases.

“Shut up.” Mingyu grumbles.

“We have an extra honeymoon suite. You can use it tonight if you want to.”

“Mingji!”

His sister shrugs. “Just saying.”

They finally reach the dancefloor. Everyone cheers seeing the two of them in the middle. His sister waves and smiles at the crowd. 

“I like him. Don’t you?” Mingyu doesn’t answer to that, but steals a look at Wonwoo on their table. The other is busy typing on his phone, but he lifts his head and catches Mingyu staring, Mingyu should look away but he holds Wonwoo’s gaze and the latter shyly nods at him in acknowledgement.

When the nights, he wants to be friends with Wonwoo still. He’s going to ask the latter about it and maybe, someday, he has a chance to bring Wonwoo again in other family gatherings.

Wonwoo is left behind on the table with Aji while Aji while Mingyu is on the dancefloor with his sister. He pokes his dessert with his fork, eyeing the dog. She looks asleep on Mingyu’s seat and he’s going to admit it, the dog is cute. But he still wishes Aji chose a chair far from him.

He texts Soonyoung (‘cause he doesn’t have anything better to do) and his best friend informs him that he’s doing Netflix and chill with Jihoon. And chilling with Jihoon means on the couch with snacks. Nothing more and nothing less. Soonyoung tells him he can join once he’s back in their apartment.

Wonwoo keeps his phone back inside his pockets. He made a mistake of looking up and seeing Mingyu staring at him. His ears start heating up and he feels an itch climbing up his throat. One of them needs to look away but no one is doing so. He can’t tear his gaze away from him. Or rather, he doesn’t want to.

Mingyu is handsome and attractive. If someone’s says otherwise, they’re blind and fake. But looking past the man who stands tall and commands attention even just by breathing, Wonwoo sees the gentle and accident- prone side of him. It’s evident in how Mingyu stares at his sister even with the constant banters as he continues to trip his way during their dance.

People might be wary in having Mingyu in their loves, because the guy looks too good to be true. But seeing the slips he’s making today, Wonwoo can totally envision Mingyu fitting easily in his circle of friends. The giant would become friends with Soonyoung in less than a minute, indulging his best friend’s antics. And him and Jihoon can bond over about them being absolute idiots. 

But that is if Mingyu still wants to be friends with him after tonight. 

Aji stirs from her short sleep and pads her way at the unsuspecting Wonwoo who’s still has eyes on his owner. If it’s possible for a dog to sigh in frustration, Aji would have.

Does she have to do all the work, so that his owner won’t suffer from a drought on his relationships?

Too much drama. Clearly, the two like each other more than what meets the eye. She can feel their chemistry in the air. Disgusting. But she’s needs to do what needs to be done or Mingyu will go home and grovel to her about missed opportunities. She’s fed up with his owner’s rants. She loves Mingyu, but a dog can only handle so much.

She climbs on Wonwoo’s lap, startling the man. Wonwoo might have let out a very unmanly whimper. He sits there frozen, looking at her in abject horror.

“Bark!” (Get up.)

“What do you want from me?”

“Bark! Bark!” (Mingyu. Now,)

Aji jumps off his lap and circles his chair. She bares her teeth and threatens to bite Wonwoo’s ankle. She won’t actually do it because Mingyu might give her an ugly hairstyle after tonight in revenge.

Wonwoo is smart and immediately gets to his feet.

Good human.

“Bark!” (Move.)

Wonwoo doesn’t understand why Aji is at him again. The dog is now growling at him as he backs away towards the dancefloor. He’s walking backwards because he doesn’t trust the dog not to attack him once he’s back is turned.

“Aji!” He hears an admonishing voice behind him before his back hits something solid.

Immediately, someone grips him by the arms. He doesn’t need to turned around to know it’s Mingyu. Aji looks up at them with faux innocent eyes before she struts away like nothing’s happened.

“Hey.” Mingyu starts.

“Hi.” Wonwoo responds, his voice barely audible. Here goes his throat constricting at the presence of the other.

“So, you want to dance with me?”

“And risk you stepping on my foot? Nah.” He teases Mingyu.

“Like you’re a better dancer.” Mingyu challenges.

Wonwoo puffs out his chest in confidence. “I’ll have you know I danced Rainism when I was in middle school.”

“Really? Do you have it on video?” Mingyu’s eyes are shining in eagerness.

“Soonyoung has. On the second thought, no you can’t. It’s embarrassing.” Wonwoo cringes at the memory of his lanky figure and stiffness way back then.

And then the pout comes. “I want to meet Soonyoung. I need that video for blackmail material.”

“No, you can’t.”

“Yes, I can!” Mingyu insists. “Let’s meet up again next time and bring Soonyoung,”

Wonwoo raises an eyebrow at that. “Next time?”

“Yup. Next time.” The taller reiterates.

Wonwoo hums in agreement. The next time with Mingyu sounds nice,

“Okay, fine. Next time.”

Mingyu shots him a sheepish grin. “I know you won’t be able to resist my charm and you’ll be wanting for more moments with me.” He throws an arm on Wonwoo’s shoulders.

“I change my mind. No more next time for you. This ends today before I regret anything,” Wonwoo takes Mingyu’s arm off him.

But the stubborn giant brings it back on his arm on his shoulders. “Sorry. No take- backs.”

Wonwoo relents. He wonders to himself what their next time would be.

\----------*

“You’re the only one who understands me. I love you, Mingyu!”

“I’m glad I have met you, Soonyoung-ah. I love you, too.”

“Why did you have to bring another idiot in our circle? Didn’t you think Soonyoung was enough?”

“Sorry, Ji.”

**Author's Note:**

> Read my other AU's on my twitter @inkedceci  
> Prompts & comments are very welcome here! ( ˘ ³˘)♥  
> https://curiouscat.qa/inkedceci


End file.
